


A Word of Warning, or "Red is Not Your Color"

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sound advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word of Warning, or "Red is Not Your Color"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Summer heat" prompt at ljlimericks.

There are plenty of good ways to beat  
The weather known as 'the summer heat.'  
But to those who expose  
Their skin, wearing no clothes:  
Avoid the sunny side of the street.


End file.
